The Sorceresses Circle: Legacy
by Samara-Morgan-101
Summary: As Carlie Black goes to Hogwarts she ponders on why she has given up her life in the muggle world in search of her father. Then she meets a mysterious boy and they have an instant connection that triggers the startling events of The Sorceresses Circle.


Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize doesn't belong to me.  
Title: The Sorceresses Circle: Legacy

Rating: PG but it may go up  
Summary: As Carlie Black goes to Hogwarts; she ponders on why she has given up her life in the muggle world in search of her father. Then she meets a mysterious boy and they have an instant connection that triggers the startling events of The Sorceresses Circle.

* * *

The scenery flew past the window. Carlie sighed. She wished she was out there with normal people. She was a normal person. She didn't belong on the Hogwarts Express with these wizards. She was normal. She was just a kid who'd gotten caught up in some crazy idea. An idea that pushed her to the brink of insanity.

She wanted to know her father.

She was stupid. She'd given up a perfectly good life of happiness and friend for the feverish hope that she would find her father.

She was eleven; too long not to have a father. She didn't even know his name. All she knew was that he was wizard too. Which was why she'd given up her life for this.

She missed her friends already. She smiled as she remembered when she'd met her best friends Lyndsay and Nathan long ago.

She was six at the time and entering a new school. Carlie had always been one who made friends easily. She met Lyndsay first. At the time Lyndsay had her long curly strawberry blonde hair in plaits and was wearing hot pink overalls. She bounded up to Carlie and smiled.

"I'm Lyndsay," She said.

"I'm Carlie,"

Lyndsay was scooping Carlie out. In the younger years, it only took a minute to figure out if you were going to be friends with someone.

"I'm a witch," Lyndsay explained.

"Cool!" Carlie exclaimed.

In that moment, Lyndsay had decided Carlie was cool enough to be friends with her. She grabbed her by the hand and electricity jolted through their bodies.

"That was magic," Lyndsay stated and dragged Carlie across to the craft corner. A young boy with dark brown eyes and hair was sulking there.

"Hi, I'm Lyndsay and this is Carlie," Lyndsay introduced.

The boy looked up and seemed surprised by them. "I'm Nathan," He said quietly.

"I'm a witch," Lyndsay was proud of this fact.

Nathan shook his head. "There's no such thing,"

"Yes there is," Snapped Lyndsay.

"She is!" Carlie cried. "Hold hands with him,"

Lyndsay grabbed his hand and electricity ran through them all. "See," Lyndsay said triumphantly.

Nathan laughed. "Wow. That was amazing."

"Do you want to play with us?"

Carlie shook herself out of the memory. It was rare that friends stay together that long. Usually they out grow each other but the three of them never did. Friends came and went but nothing changed between them.

"Excuse me," A voice made her jump. At the door of the compartment was a blonde haired boy.

"Yeah" Carlie answered.

"Would I be able to sit in here?" He asked politely.

She nodded and he sat across from her. "I'm Jess Mcairn," He held out his hand. Carlie took it and a zap of electricity jolted through them. "Carlie Mason," She answered.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts," He said. "I've been waiting forever,"

She smiled. "I actually only just found out I'm a witch."

His grey eyes hardened. "Oh, you're a mudblood are you?"

"A what?"

He laughed. "You're parents are muggle's right?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Both parents are wizards."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then how come you didn't know about Hogwarts?"

"My mother never told me." She answered hardly.

He sighed. "I'm sorry if I offended you. My parents don't have a high opinion of muggle borns."

"It's okay," She said. "If it makes you feel any better I don't have a high opinion of wizards."

He smiled and his whole face lit up. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Jess Mcairn." He held out his hand.

"Carlie Mason," She laughed and took his hand.

"You didn't shock me that time." Jess remarked.

"The last time that happened was when I met my best friends." Carlie said.

"You're the first person I've met actually." Jess said.

"Maybe it's destiny then." Carlie commented.

"I doubt it." He replied.

"Yeah me too."

Silence fell between them and Carlie leant against the window. She closed her eyes and began to think about how she'd found out she was a witch.

Carlie and her mother Miranda lived above a teashop called the Green Leaf that her Aunt Sara owned. Sara actually wasn't Carlie's aunt but her and Miranda were as close as sisters.

Often Carlie would sit downstairs and watch the customer's come and go. That day she had set herself up in the corner with a magazine and watched them go by.

One person had caught her eye. He had a long white beard and hair and wore purple robes. He saw Carlie looking at him and smiled at her.

She returned the smile and went back to her magazine. From the corner of her eye, she saw him go up to the counter and ask Sara something. Probably a tourist.

"Carlie?"

She looked up and the man was standing there. His eyes twinkling.

"Yeah?" She said.

He smiled. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm an old friend of your parents. Can I sit down?" She nodded and he sat opposite her.

"If you're looking for my mum, she's at work." Carlie said.

"I'm aware of that. I wanted to speak to you first." He said.

"Cool. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"You've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He explained.

"Is that like clown collage?" Carlie asked.

He seemed surprised. "Excuse me?"

"You know, where they train the clowns. Is that like magician school?"

"No. We teach you real magic."

"How can you teach me real magic?" Carlie asked.

"Easy. You're a witch,"

Carlie was jerked awake by the train shaking. Jess was sitting opposite her reading a book.

"What you reading?" Carlie asked.

Jess looked up. "It's a transfiguration book. The subject fascinates me." Carlie nodded and he continued. "What subject are you looking forward to?"

Carlie shrugged. "They all sound pretty cool to me."

"Are you going to get changed? We're almost there." Jess said.

Carlie nodded and stood up. "Where'd you get changed?" she asked.

"Just down the hall there," Jess pointed.

"Thanks," She said and walked out.

* * *

Going up to the castle was scary and walking into the Great Hall to be sorted was even worse. But it was all over and Carlie was now relaxing at the Gryffindor table. Jess had been sorted into Slytherin. Not that it mattered where he was. 

But she soon found out how wrong it all was.

As they walked out of the Great Hall to their Common Rooms, Jess pulled her aside.

"I've got to be quick. We're not supposed to be friends. Gryffindors and Slytherins just do not mix. Our houses will pick on us if we're friends." He said.

"But I want to be your friend." Carlie said.

"Me too." He sighed.

"Then if the houses don't like it then they won't know. We'll keep it a secret." Carlie said.

As the two parted ways they both knew that they would be friends no matter who or where they were. It was a gut feeling they both shared. They barely knew each other but they knew that there was a connection there and whether or not they liked it; the connection would withstand the test of time.


End file.
